


The King's Songbird

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne is Damian al Ghul, Dark, Demon Head!Damian, Dick Grayson is a Talon, I am experimenting with writing styles, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: The King got a new pet to sing for him.





	The King's Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not entirely sure what I just did here. I'm basically just messing around with different writing styles for a change. It was a fun experience and I find out that sometimes, a change can be really refreshing, too. Even if I still have no idea what the hell I'm doing lol I hope you guys enjoy it, still.

_Perching on the branch, a little bird sat._

 

The King was fascinated by the little bird. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Black feathers concealed the bird in the shadow while its sharp, bright yellow eyes gleamed with intelligence. It cocked its pretty head, watching the King. Its talons dug into the branch. The King hoped the little bird knew how to sing. He would like to hear its song.

 

_Balancing on the window sill, a little bird waited._

 

The King smiled at the bird but didn’t approach it. He didn’t want to chase it away. He kept still, waiting for the bird to come to him on its own account. It looked even more perfect up close. Its eyes were so expressive, the King could read all its unsaid emotions in those beautiful eyes. It was curious. It was lost in the beauty of the human world. In his arms, the King’s cat hissed angrily at the little bird, back arching threateningly at the threat he perceived. The King petted his cat gently, soothing its ire. “Don’t worry, I’m not replacing you.” The King said softly, combing through the kitten’s fur, tugging gently on the endearing white tuff of fur. “Don’t be jealous now.”

 

The King’s kitten approached the wild little bird. The bird just looked on boldly. It was a brave little thing. The King thought it was quite admirable that the bird still remained so calm in the face of the kitten’s claw and angry hiss.

 

The King’s admired wild bird was as vicious as they came. When his kitten attacked the bird, his bird used its talons to scratch the kitten until the King had to call the kitten back to his side. He did not wish to injure his pet nor the bird.

 

_Resting on the floor, a little bird sang._

 

It was its very first song for the King, too. The King waited so eagerly for the beautiful lyrics.

 

“Damian al Ghul, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”

 

The King approached the little bird with care, trying not to startle it from flying away. Finally, the little bird approached him on its own account. Finally, his patience had been paid. The King was kind, but his hands could be so rough. He accidentally injured the song bird’s wings. Cupping the little thing in his hands, the King cooed meaningless words to calm the hurt animal down.

 

The King smiled down at his song bird, stroking its feather, running a finger down its delicate face, touching its beak.

 

“I shall keep you as mine, pet.” The King decided.

 

_Lying in his golden cage, the little bird leaned into King’s touch through the bars._

 

Kneeling in front of the golden cage, the King decided that his little bird had been tamed. He unlocked the door, waiting for the bird to rest in his lap.

 

“Master…” The King’s song bird sang, and the King was pleased.

 

_No longer did the Talon belong to the Court._

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of this one-shot! Thank you so much for every single comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscription. They brighten my day and they are my motivation to continue writing :) I hope you enjoy reading this piece!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
